The Child who Vanished along with the Past
by Rozen91
Summary: Setelah menghilang selama bertahun-tahun, Pansy mendapati Hermione Granger berdiri di depan pintunya, berkata, "aku ingin menitipkan seorang anak padamu."
1. Chapter 1

Wanita itu menghilang selama beberapa tahun. Sahabat-sahabat dekatnya, orangtuanya, dan teman-temannya mencari tanpa mendapatkan satupun petunjuk. Namun, asap dari api yang telah dipadamkan akan hilang seiring waktu berjalan. Semua orang akan berhenti mencari, kemudian melupakannya. Perasaan terluka dan kesedihan memang tak mudah hilang, tapi suatu saat nanti api yang telah dipadamkan, asapnya akan lenyap tak bersisa.

Rambut coklat keriting tergerai di punggungnya. Hermione menengadahkan wajah dan menatap langit. Angin membelai kulit pipinya, namun yang dirasakan wanita itu hanyalah perasaan dingin yang menggegoroti hati. Kemudian ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Kakinya melangkah, menginjak bunga-bunga dandelion di padang berwarna kuning. Terhampar jauh di depan mata. Hermione mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan anak kecil yang berjalan di sampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Child who Vanished along with the Past**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

Pansy Parkinson menyandarkan bahu di bingkai pintu, bersedekap. Ia memiringkan kepalanya di satu sisi, menatap seperti ingin memastikan bahwa penglihatannya memang benar. Wanita di depannya tidak berbicara, kecuali menunggu dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Pansy tidak mengomentari perubahan yang ia sadari. Lama kemudian baru akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Semua orang mencarimu."

Hermione mengangguk. "Tidak lagi."

Pansy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ada senyum lucu di bibirnya. "Jadi, apa yang membawa wanita hilang sepertimu ke rumahku?" tanyanya santai. Sudut bibirnya berkedut. Pansy pasti menganggap peristiwa di pagi hari ini sangat menggelikan. Wanita itu, yang sama sekali bukan temannya, yang dulu selalu ia kerjai dan hinakan di Hogwarts, yang telah hilang selama bertahun-tahun, tiba-tiba saja mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Aku ingin menitipkan seseorang."

"Oh?" Dua alis hitam terangkat tinggi. Jelas Pansy terkejut karena ia hanya melihat wanita itu sendirian. "Siapa?"

"Seorang anak."

Nafas Pansy tertahan. Berita hilangnya Hermione Granger dulu sangat menggemparkan hingga tak lepas dari pembicaraan semua orang. Di koran, di majalah, bahkan pamflet-nya pun disebar. Banyak orang memberi dugaan. Mungkin wanita itu dibawa lari Pelahap Maut dan dibunuh. Mungkin wanita itu lari bersama kekasihnya. Atau mungkin wanita itu jatuh di suatu jurang entah dimana. Tapi, 'seorang anak'? Secara mental Pansy menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Pria macam apa yang bisa membuat wanita keras kepala seperti Hermione Granger kabur dari keluarganya sendiri.

"Anakmu?" tanya Pansy sekenanya, mencoba tak terdengar bersemangat.

Hermione bahkan tidak berkedip saat menjawabnya. "Anak yang kupungut dari jalanan."

"Ah," ucap Pansy, sekilas terdengar kecewa. Bola matanya bergulir ke atas, berpikir dengan malas dan tanpa minat. "Apa kau gila, eh? Kau membawa seorang anak yang kau pungut di jalan padaku. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang bisa mengurus kucing kecil yang kau selamatkan tanpa berpikir panjang? Sayang sekali, aku sibuk."

"Dia tidak akan merepotkanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Pansy menatapnya jijik, "Aku tidak peduli! Kau yang mengambil anak itu, sudah semestinya kau yang bertanggung jawab!"

"Aku hanya menitipkannya untuk sementara waktu."

Pansy mengerang. Rasanya seperti berbicara pada tembok!

" _Well!"_ Ia mendengus, jengkel. "Biar kulihat dulu anaknya!"

Hermione mengangguk. Dan sejujurnya, ada rasa tidak nyaman saat melihatnya seperti itu.

Wanita berambut coklat itu menolehkan wajah, melihat dari balik bahunya. " _Come here_."

Ada sepetak kebun bunga matahari di halaman Pansy, terletak di sebelah kanan halaman. Dan kebun itu bergoyang-goyang. Lalu kepala seorang anak menyembul dari sana. "Aku datang!"

Pansy menatap horor, membayangkan nasib kebun bunga yang telah ia rawat bertahun-tahun. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah nakal!?" jeritnya berang. Anak itu, yang baru saja berlari setengah jalan menuju teras, langsung berhenti saat melihat Pansy melangkah gusar ke arahnya. Pansy itu langsung menjewer telinganya.

"Kau tidak boleh seenaknya merusak kebun orang!"

"Aaa! Ampun, _auntie_!"

Pansy menghembuskan nafas kesal, melepaskan jewerannya dan bertolak pinggang. Membungkukkan badan, menatap mata hitam anak itu penuh peringatan. "Jangan ulangi lagi." Anak itu mengangguk cepat. Tak mampu berkata-kata.

Pansy menatapnya lama. Anak itu memiliki rambut hitam berombak, dibelah samping dan kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna kuning berhamburan di beberapa tempat. Sepasang iris hitam legam yang memandangnya takut-taku dan ngeri. Pansy berkali-kali mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Entahlah, rasanya samar-samar ia melihat wajah seseorang yang ia kenal, namun Pansy tidak bisa memastikannya.

Kemudian, dari sudut matanya ia menangkap Hermione bergerak keluar dari teras, berdiri di halaman tak jauh dari mereka. Pansy menegakkan punggungnya, "dia anak yang kau maksud, 'kan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah," putusnya lantang, "aku akan merawatnya. Dia harus tanggung jawab karena sudah merusak kebun kecilku."

"Ieeh!?" pekik anak itu ketakutan. Pansy tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya..

"Terima kasih," balas wanita itu. Sekilas Pansy melihat senyum tipis yang begitu samar hingga ia tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar melihatnya atau tidak. Namun, kemudian wanita berambut coklat itu berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu, ia berbalik dan ber-apparate. Meninggalkan Pansy yang hanya bisa melongo. "Jangan bercanda..." gumamnya tak percaya, berharap bahwa perempuan itu tidak membohonginya. Tapi, Hermione Granger tidak mungkin berbohong untuk hal seperti ini, bukan?

Anak laki-laki di depannya berucap pelan, seolah tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Mama..."

 **_bersambung_**

published along with:

 **-Darah Baskerville ch 9 –updated**

 **-Hanya Mimpi Buruk di Tengah Malam Berbadai –Atropa Malfoy spin off, Atropa & Scorpius centric**


	2. days with Pansy

_North Boulevard, sore, 25 Agustus—2005_

* * *

 _Aunt_ _y_ jahat yang baru saja menjewer telinganya itu berkata bahwa dia akan merawatnya.

 _Merawat siapa?_

Katanya harus tanggung jawab karena sudah merusak kebun bunganya.

 _Ah, itu aku! Oh, iya, mama memang berkata aku akan dititipkan pada seseorang...tapi..._

 _Aunty_ itu sangat menakutkan, menatapnya lekat dengan mata memicing. Ia merinding. Ingin rasanya berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang ibunya. Akan tetapi, saat menoleh, ibunya telah berbalik dan menghilang.

Dan ia pun hanya bisa menatap tempat yang telah kosong itu.

Bergumam, "Mama..."

... _tanpa bicara dulu...mama langsung pergi..._

"'Mama'?" Suara bibi itu mengejutkannya. Mencondongkan badan untuk melongok ke bawah, melihatnya. Anak itu menengadah, takut dan gugup. _Apa salahnya lagi_ _sekarang?_ batinnya. Namun, wanita itu malah bertanya lagi. "Yang kau maksud ibu kandungmu atau wanita tadi?"

Anak itu memiringkan kepalanya. "'Ibu kandung'?"

"Oh ya, apa Granger yang kau maksud? Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau tinggal bersamanya?"

Anak berambut hitam itu mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti. "Huh?"

"Kupikir dia baru saja memungutmu."

"'Memungut'?" Makin tidak mengerti saja.

"Oh, gawat. Apa ini rahasia? Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak banyak bicara."

"Hah?"

Pansy memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, nak," ucapnya, "siapa namamu?"

"Apa—oh!" Anak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menghilangkan kebingungannya. Lalu ia tersenyum lebar, menjawab dengan sopan dan riang.

"Orphe," katanya, "namaku Orpheus!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Child who Vanished along with the Past**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _ **~days with Pansy~**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" **Namaku** Pansy Parkinson, dan aku tidak mengizinkanmu memanggilku 'bibi'," ucap Pansy. _Kau membuatku terdengar tua,_ batinnya kesal. "Panggil aku 'Pansy'."

"Baik."Orpheus mengangguk. "Halo, Pansy."

Sudut bibir wanita di depannya berkedut. "Halo, Orphe," ujarnya dengan gestur yang tidak menunjukkan kepedulian saat ia menoleh ke samping, melihat langit sore. Ia sedang mengira-ngira waktu. "Sebentar lagi makan malam. Aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu, dan kau sebaiknya sudah mandi saat aku datang lagi ke kamarmu. Kau mengerti?"

Orphe setengah berlari saat berusaha mengikuti langkah Pansy yang cepat. "Uh-hum," jawabnya.

Pansy memanjat ke teras, lalu menaruh tangan di handle emas pintu besarnya. Ia menghentakkan dagunya. "Ayo, masuk."

"Ah..." Orphe melangkah masuk, memandang ke langit-langit tempat _chandelier_ kaca tergantung cantik. "...Permisi..."

Rumah besar ini ternyata memang tidak seperti rumahnya yang ada di lembah.

* * *

 **pagi, 26 Agustus 2005**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru Pansy, jengkel. Orpheus berjengit.

"Kau harus menariknya lebih keras lagi!"

"Uh, rumput ini sangat keras...seperti ini?"

"Bukan," sambar Pansy gusar, menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Orphe, lalu menarik rumputnya kuat-kuat, "tapi, seperti ini!"

"Uwaaaah!"

Kedua terguling ke tanah.

Pansy berdiri dan menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Terlihat sangat tidak senang. "Tenagamu kurang. Lihat saja tanganmu yang kurus itu."

Orpheus memeluk kedua lengannya, merasa tidak terima dikatai kurus walaupun itu memang benar. "Mau bagaimana lagi, umurku baru 6 tahun. Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan."

"Yeah, yeah." Pansy mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. "Kau harus makan banyak selama tinggal di sini atau aku yang akan tersinggung jika kau pulang dalam keadaan yang masih sama seperti saat kau datang."

"Oh!" Mata hitam Orpheus berbinar riang. "Aku tidak keberatan! Makanan di rumahmu sangat enak, Pansy!"

Pansy memutar bola matanya.

* * *

 **malam, 27 Agustus 2005**

* * *

"U—uwaaaah..." ujar Orpheus, terperangah. Menatap dengan bola mata membelalak. Ia baru saja turun dari tangga saat melihat meja dan kursi serta beberapa perabotan di dekat perapian melayang-layang."Apa ini semua perbuatan hantu!?"

"Pansy!" teriaknya, terdengar sangat bersemangat dan heboh. Pansy yang dari tadi sudah ada di sana, berdiri dengan tongkat sihir di tangan, meliriknya kesal. "Hantu melakukan semua ini!"

Pansy menoleh, menatapnya aneh dari bahu. "Hantu? Ini semua sihir."

"'Sihir'!?" jerit Orpheus, "Hebat!"

Pansy memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, bertanya-tanya bahwa apakah mungkin Granger tidak pernah memperlihatkan sihir pada anak yang ambil dari jalanan ini, atau memang Orpheus adalah muggle yang baru saja tinggal dan belum sempat diperkenalkan pada sihir oleh wanita itu?

Pansy terlalu malas menanyakannya. Lagipula, perutnya sudah lapar dan ia butuh Peri Rumah untuk menyiapkan makan malam di meja untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

 **pagi, 28 Agustus 2005**

* * *

Pansy melihatnya lagi.

Orpheus hari ini juga berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Setiap kali melintasi ruang depan, Pansy sering melemparkan lirikan yang sebenarnya agak terkesan khawatir (tapi dia tidak akan mengakuinya). Dari kemarin ia melihat Orphe melakukan hal itu. Setelah berkali-kali berjalan bolak-balik padahal urusannya selesai, akhirnya Pansy menghela nafas dan membatin bahwa ia mengaku kalah. Wanita itu berjalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, mendekati anak itu.

"Kau menunggu ibumu?" tanya Pansy, membuka topik pembicaraan, "apa menurutmu dia akan kembali hari ini?"

Orphe tidak menoleh, namun Pansy bisa melihat bahwa anak itu tersenyum.

"Mungkin," jawabnya singkat. Pansy berpikir bahwa Orphe tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi, namun anak itu tiba-tiba menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Dan mulai bercerocos seperti kereta uap. "Kau tahu, mama selalu melakukannya. Aku tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri. Dulu _granny_ yang tinggal di suatu tempat di kaki gunung selalu menemaniku jika mama pergi, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Tapi, aku tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri. Aku sudah besar dan bisa mandiri. Mama selalu pergi, tapi pasti akan kembali."

Pansy mulai merasa tertarik. "Kau tahu dia pergi kemana?"

"Tidak tahu. _Granny_ pernah bilang mama pergi menangkap bintang jatuh."

Pansy tak mampu menahan senyum geli. "Oke, _well,_ berapa hari dia pergi?"

"Aku tidak pernah menghitungnya."

Pansy mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Seharusnya kau menghitungnya."

" _Aunty_ ," ucap Orpheus dengan nada yang digunakan orangtua pada anak kecil yang salah memahami perbedaan batu dengan kepiting, "kalau aku menghitungnya, maka waktu akan terasa sangaaaat laaaama."

Alis Pansy terangkat tinggi. _Apakah maksudnya lebih dari 3 hari? Satu minggu? Belasan hari?_ Pansy tidak mampu menebak.

"Sudahlah, _aunty_ ," ujar Orpheus memunggungi teras dan berjalan menuju tangga sembari berkata, "nanti mama akan kembali. Membawa banyak makanan enak. Lalu kami berdua akan kembali pulang ke rumah."

Orpheus memamerkan senyum bocah tengilnya saat berkata demikian.

 **_bersambung_**

 **Doi Ganteng :** yaah begitulah,, hahaha =w=

 **Riska :** anak Dramione? au ah gelep,,, di genre-nya udah kata 'tragedi' loh, =w=,, kamu ini,,, nanti kupertimbangkan deh,,, =w=

 **reader :** ini dia lanjutannya, silahkan dinikmati~

yosh, makasih atas review-nya, and thanks for reading!

bubay, beibeh!


	3. Storytelling with Orphe

**#May peace be upon you**

 **#PrayforAleppo**

 **#Lebih dari ribuan penduduk telah dibunuh, disiksa, dijatuhkan bom cluster di atas kepala mereka, meninggal karena gas kimia, terkubur puing-puing bangunan,ditembak, didera kelaparan...dan masih banyak lagi...**

 **#Para penduduk yang dibunuh karena menolak untuk tunduk dan mengakui Assad syiah biadab itu sebagai tuhan.**

 **#'Berlutut atau Mati!'**

 **#Mereka dibunuh atas keyakinan mereka.**

 **#Rumah sakitpun tak lepas dari sasaran bom.**

 **#Masjid.**

 **#Dan sekolah.**

 **#Para wanita memilih bunuh diri daripada diperkosa oleh para militer yang seharusnya melindungi mereka.**

 **#Para ayah meminta fatwa diperbolehkannya membunuh istri dan anak-anak mereka, karena mereka tidak sanggup melihat keluarga mereka disiksa dan dilecehkan.**

 **#Anak-anak menangis akibat luka, trauma, dan kehilangan ayah dan ibu, serta saudara-saudara mereka.**

 **#seorang remaja kehilangan ibu dan salah satu adiknya, kini dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas adik perempuannya yang masih selamat.**

 **#Namun, orang-orang beralasan bahwa teroris telah bersembunyi di balik tubuh masyarakat.**

 **#Mempercayai media yang senantiasa berbohong demi kepentingan pemerintahnya.**

 **#Tunjukkanlah teroris yang dimaksud.**

 **#Apakah anak-anak yang menangis itu adalah teroris?**

 **#Ataukah ibu-ibu yang berusaha menyelamatkan mereka?**

 **#Atau ayah-ayah yang menangisi istri dan putra-putri yang telah tewas?**

 **#Atau orang-orang yang tua dan renta, dan tak berdaya?**

 **#Ketika kita mendengar militer Suriah telah menguasai 95% timur Aleppo, itu bukanlah sebuah kemenangan seperti yang orang-orang duga, melainkan berita kematian.**

 **#Lalu mereka yang masih terjebak di di timur Aleppo, bersembunyi dan tinggal menunggu waktu.**

 **#Yang terjebak memberikan pesan-pesan terakhir.**

 **#'kalian mungkin mendengar bahwa ada perayaan penduduk di bagian barat. Yeah, mereka merayakan kematian kami.'**

 **#Adapun yang membawa benda-benda tersisa, dan berlari bersama keluarga mereka ke daerah yang lebih aman.**

 **#Namun, ditembak di tengah jalan.**

 **#Timur Aleppo menjadi hening dengan tubuh-tubuh di atas jalan. Berdarah-darah dan tanpa nyawa.**

 **#Mereka telah terusir dari kampung halaman mereka sendiri**

 **#dan tahukah anda tentang kekuatan doa dari saudara-saudara mereka di seluruh dunia?**

 **#dan akhirnya setelah sekian lama, bus-bus dari Turki berhasil masuk untuk membawa penduduk yang tersisa ke kamp mereka.**

 **#Arab Saudi pun membentuk aliansi 34 negara Islam sunni.**

 **#Semoga ini adalah kabar baik untuk membebaskan umat muslim (di Palestina, Suriah, Myanmar, Afrika, Cina, Kashmir, dll) dari siksaan dan penderitaan. Aamiin.**

 **#Save Aleppo**

 **#People's lives matter**

 **#pray for brothers and sisters around the world.**

 **#Hanya karena kejadian mengerikan ini tidak terjadi pada Anda**

 **bukan berarti hal ini tidak sedang terjadi sekarang.**

 **#Berikanlah tempat untuk mereka di dalam doa Anda.**

 **#Semoga Allah swt. membalas kebaikan Anda.**

 **#Terima kasih.**

 **#May peace be upon you**

Allahu a'lam bi ash-showab.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dini hari,** **29 Agustus 2005**

Pansy mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke bibir. Nafasnya mengepul, berbentuk uap. Dingin sekali. Ia mengeratkan selimut di bahunya. Menyelonjorkan kaki di kursi seraya memandang ke luar.

Salju sudah turun. Musim dingin telah tiba.

Ini hari keempat sejak Hermione Granger menitipkan anak angkatnya pada Pansy.

Pansy tidak keberatan. Di dalam hatipun tidak.

Lagipula, ia memang menerima permintaan itu karena hidup sedang sangat membosankan. Ia tidak punya apapun untuk dikerjakan. Kecuali, mengurus kebun bunga mataharinya atau berbelanja dan menghabiskan uang. Theodore dan Blaise sedang tidak berada di Britannia. Draco masih tak bisa diajak keluar di manornya—dia masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri. Padahal sudah 6 tahun. Apa dia benar tidak apa-apa sendirian begitu saja? Pasti sangat membosankan.

Pansy menghela nafas, berdiri dari kursinya.

Mansion besar ini pun 4 hari yang lalu sangat hening dan membosankan. Namun, sekarang tidak lagi. Orphe sudah tinggal di sini dan sekarang Pansy bisa melihat banyak kejutan di dalam hidupnya.

Sekarangpun juga, dia tidak perlu menonton salju turun sendirian.

Ia akan membangunkan Orphe dan mengajaknya memandang hujan salju pertama ini bersama-sama.

Dengan segelas teh dan susu hangat, serta sarapan hangat yang terlalu cepat untuk pagi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Child who Vanished along with the Past**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 _ **~Storytelling with Orphe~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sore, 30 Agustus 2005**

Salju adalah hal yang kedua yang ia sukai setelah musim gugur. Di rumahnya dulu banyak salju. Dingin sekali. Tapi, mama selalu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat rasa dingin itu menghilang. Orphe menyebutnya keajaiban. Keajaiban selalu ada jika Orphe bersama mamanya. Namun, mama sedang pergi dan Orphe pun tidak bisa merasakan keajaiban itu lagi.

Pansy bisa melakukan banyak hal yang hebat. Sihir namanya. Tapi, sihir tidak bisa melakukan keajaiban yang dilakukan mamanya. Pansy memberikannya pakaian tebal dan syal. Kemarin untuk pertama kalinya, Orphe memakai pakaian yang sangat tebal saat keluar bermain salju. Sungguh berbeda. Tidak sama seperti di rumahnya yang sangat jauh di sana.

Di rumah Pansy ada juga Peri Rumah yang muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba. Pansy bilang kalau mereka bertanggung jawab untuk emmbuat rumah besar ini bersih. Mereka sangat sibuk hingga selalu menolak ajakan Orpheus untuk bermain. Pansy pernah berkata bermain bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi mereka, tapi pekerjaan yang paling mereka inginkan. Dan dia juga memperingatkan Orphe untuk tidak memberi mereka kaos kaki. Pansy tidak mau bilang kenapa, jadinya Orphe menurut saja.

"Oh, Pansy!" Orphe berseru, berlari dengan riang. Wajahnya memerah karena bersemangat. "Aku dari kamar itu!" Pansy mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Orpheus. Tirai beludru hijau lembut yang menghiasi pintu yang setengah terbuka membuat Pansy berwajah paham.

"Itu ruang baca," katanya singkat.

"Yah! Banyak buku di sana! Seperti di rumahku!"

"Oh." _Tentu saja,_ batin Pansy, _ibumu, 'kan Granger._ "Kalau kau mau, kau boleh membacanya. Kamar itu sebenarnya hanya pelengkap saja."

Mendadak wajah Orphe berubah. Semangatnya menghilang. "Aku...aku tidak membaca," ujarnya, menatap Pansy dengan sorot mata memelas.

Sangat memelas hingga Pansy tidak mampu menolaknya.

Ia menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah ibumu seharusnya sudah mengajarkanmu membaca?"

"Tidak pernah," jawab Orpheus polos.

Kening Pansy berkerut dalam.

 _Bagaimana bisa? Kutu buku seperti Granger pastinya tipe orangtua yang menyiapkan pendidikan anak sejak balita, bukan?_

Apapun alasannya, Pansy tidak peduli. Untuk apa memikirkan Granger dan segala tetek bengeknya? Bukan urusan Pansy, tentunya.

"Baiklah. Ayo, masuk."

"Terima kasih, Pansy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Tapi, sebelum itu, kau harus belajar menulis dulu."

"Ooh!"

Biarpun Pansy tidak punya keajaiban mamanya, tapi Orphe bisa tetap merasa senang di sini.

Tapi, tetap saja. Pansy bukanlah mamanya.

* * *

 _Karena itu, mama,_

 _cepatlah pulang._

* * *

 **xxx**

 **Menjelang siang, 2 September 2005**

Iris hitam bergulir ke ujung mata. Dari wajahnya kelihatan jelas kalau ia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dari tadi berjalan bolak-balik di koridor, sesekali melirik saat melewati ruang baca. Ada Orphe yang sedang duduk di depan meja. Pansy tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, akhirnya ia berjalan masuk.

"Hai, Orphe," sapa Pansy, berbasa-basi, "Kau belajar, eh? Anak rajin."

Orphe menengadah, tersenyum ceria. Ia lalu kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya. Pansy berdehem.

"Apa..." Ia berjongkok di samping anak itu. Gelagatnya terlihat seperti kuli tinta yang sedang ingin meliput berita. "Apa kau tahu kau tinggal dimana, Orphe?"

Kening Orphe tertekuk dalam. Ia menoleh ke arah Pansy, menjawab mantap, "Tidak tahu."

Panys nyaris terpeleset. Oke, mengingat siapa lawan bicaranya, jawaban itu memang diharapkan. Belum sempat Pansy menyusun pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang bisa memberikannya petunjuk, Orphe kembali berbicara.

"Tapi," katanya, "di sana orang-orang tidak menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Dan sangat ramai! Aku dan mama berjalan di kota. Naik kereta. Naik pesawat. Melelahkan! Lalu, akhirnya, kami sampai di tempat ini."

Dugaan Pansy benar. Granger tidak pernah menunjukkan sihir pada Orphe. Pansy berdehem, bertanya lagi. "Memangnya di sana kau berbicara dengan bahasa apa?"

Orphe menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa mengatakan 'aku sedang belajar' di dalam bahasa itu padaku?"

"Tidak bisa," jawab Orphe tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Karena mama melarangku menggunakan bahasa itu di Inggris." Orphe menegakkan punggung, mengatur ekspresinya hingga terlihat datar dan Pansy berani bersumpah kalau 100 persen anak itu benar-benar mirip Granger. "'Gunakan bahasa Inggris selama di Inggris'," ucapnya, mengulang ucapan ibunya. Lalu Orphe tersenyum, "begitu kata mama."

"O...oh... be-begitu..." Pansy terbata-bata. Dengan kikuk bangkit berdiri.

Orpheus melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya.

Sementara Pansy Parkinson benar-benar berpikir kalau Granger sudah membohonginya.

'Anak angkat', katanya!?

Memang hanya sekilas, tapi Pansy benar-benar bisa melihat kemiripan itu.

Ataukah itu hanya perasaannya saja?

Imajinasi?

Memikirkannya saja kepala Pansy sudah terasa berputar-putar tujuh keliling.

 **xxx**

 **Sore, 4 September 2005.**

"Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi jauh dari rumah," kata Orpheus, memandang kakinya yang diayun-ayunkan. "Mama melarangku keluar rumah. Aku harus tetap di dalam dan menunggunya pulang. Baru setelah itu kami akan pergi. Tapi, ini pertama kalinya mama benar-benar mengajakku pergi."

Pansy menjaga agar suaranya tetap terdengar santai, walaupun sorot matanya terlihat tidak sabaran. "Kenapa ibumu mengurungmu di rumah?"

"Apa itu 'mengurung'?"

"Err..." Pansy terlalu malas menjelaskannya. "Maksudku, kenapa dia melarangmu keluar...ya, itu maksudku."

Orpheus lanjut melipat-lipat kertasnya. " _Granny_ bilang karena rumah kami ada di lembah dan dikelilingi hutan. Kalau aku keluar, aku bisa dipukul beruang."

Pansy nyaris tersedak. "'Dipukul beruang'?" ulangnya tak percaya. Sungguh, Pansy sangat ingin ketemu dengan ' _granny_ ' yang selalu mengisi otak Orpheus dengan hal-hal lucu seperti itu.

"Lagipula," Ophe menambahkan, "di sana tidak ada rumah lain. Jadi, aku tidak punya teman untuk bermain."

"Jadi...kalian tinggal sendirian di lembah antah berantah? Hanya sendirian?"

"Um...tidak! Bukan lembah antah berantah, tapi Lembah Orpheus dan Snowhunt! Dan yah, kami sendirian!"

"Uph!" serta merta Pansy menutup mulutnya. Hampir saja dia tertawa. "'Snowhunt'?"

"Nama kucingku. Dia berwarna putih seperti salju."

"Kalian meninggalkannya sendiri di sana?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Snowhunt kucing yang tangguh. Dia berpetualang dan mencari makan sendiri seperti petualang sejati." Sekilas sorot mata anak itu terlihat sedih. Nada suaranya berubah pelan. "Snowhunt selalu membawakan barang-barang dari luar untukku. Seperti tanaman panjang yang aneh—

 _Snowhunt meloncat ke jendela, badan dililit benalu_

"bunga ungu—

 _bunga violet yang melengket di bawah kakinya_

"dan beberapa hewan temannya!"

 _tikus yang sudah tidak bisa lari, burung yang sudah tidak bisa terbang. Orpheus bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tidak bisa bergerak, dan kenapa ada warna merah di_ _badan mereka. Aneh._

"Oh, begitu." Pansy mengangguk-angguk kepala, walaupun jelas ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. "Apa kau tidak takut sendirian?"

"Tidak. Lagipula, tidak ada yang pernah datang ke rumah kami. Beruangpun tidak—kecuali, _granny_ , tapi sekarang tidak lagi."

"Kenapa _granny_ tidak datang lagi?"

"Tidak tahu. Mama bilang _granny_ sudah pergi jauh, jadi kalau mama pergi nanti, aku harus menunggu sendirian."

Oh, baiklah. Sepertinya ' _granny'_ sudah meninggal dan Granger tidak memberitahukannya. Siapapun pasti tidak tega—bahkan Pansy. Sekarang Pansy benar-benar khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang datang?"

Orpheus mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak pernah ada yang datang, Pansy." Orphe kembali mengulang ucapannya.

Pansy tersadar. Tentu saja. Mantra pelindung. Pasti mantra kecil itu bisa digunakan Granger untuk melindungi rumahnya. Pansy memutar bola matanya, mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri.

Wanita itu kemudian terpekur lama, bergelayut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ini pertama kalinya Orpheus keluar dari rumah. Sepertinya Granger sudah merawat anak itu sejak lama. Dan kenapa harus tinggal di lembah Orpheus dan Snowhunt—oh, oke, Pansy sudah terjangkit virus Orphe— antah berantah. Ya, lembah antah berantah. Sendirian. Granger mengurung anak itu di sana selama bertahun-tahun. Sendirian? Pansy cukup takjub dengan kenyataan bahwa Orphe tidak memutuskan gantung diri karena kesepian.

Pansy... _well_ , Pansy akui dia memang iba mendengarnya. Ia melirik Orphe mulai mengambil pena bulu, menulis di kertas kosong dengan tulisan acakadul amburadul miliknya.

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas, tersenyum tak berdaya.

Baiklah.

Pansy akan mengajaknya keluar besok. _Well,_ dia memang punya janji untuk bertemu seseorang besok, dan ia tidak _tega_ meninggalkan Orphe sendirian di mansion besar ini hanya dengan Peri Rumah. Dan membawa Orpheus yang pasti bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Semoga Draco tidak keberatan menerima anak kecil (dan dia muggle, tapi tidak ada yang perlu tahu itu) di manornya.

 **_bersambung_**

Alhamdulillah,, bisa update,, fyuh,,

terima kasih pada para reviewers sekalian,, Miss Adler, Liuruna, toshi mayo, Alyssa Viola, jinxmoonstone, dan Staecia! terima kasih atas review-nya,, tapi, kali in, saya hanya bisa balas review dari dua orang saja,, mohon maaf sekali,, ^^"

 **Liuruna** **:** eeeh,, dia anak siapa yaaa,,, ^^" hahaha

 **jinxmoonstone** **:** Kenapa nama anaknya selalu Orphe, Scorpius..trus kalau perempuan Atropa? tentu saja, karena saya selalu menggunakan karakter yang sama, jadi bukan cuman namanya yang sama, orangnya pun itu-itu aja yang dipake. =w=,,, ehehehe,, Maaf ya, Elle, karena beberapa faktor, cuman Orphe yang main di fic ini. ,, ^^"

Maaf, semuanya! Sudah dua hari saya gak update chapter ini, ,, Keadaan di Aleppo benar-benar membuat saya merasa hancur dan marah. Dan ada pula urusan yang tidak bisa dibatalkan,, semoga setelah ini chapter lainnya tidak akan berhalangan update-nya,,

Yosh! thanks for reading!

 **Rozen91**

 **#prayforAleppo**


	4. Strange encounter with Draco

**Pagi, 5 September 2005**

Pria itu berjalan-jalan dengan langkah santai. Sepatu hitamnya terlihat kontras menapak di atas tumpukan salju yng menyelimuti rumput-rumput hijau di halaman. Tanaman hijua tinggi yang dibentuk seperti labirin. Draco Malfoy senang menjelajahinya. Kesendirian ini mungkin yang terbaik dari seluruh waktu yang ada. Dan pir itu bertanya-tanya apakah dulu ia adalah seorng penyendiri? Entahlah. Pansy bilang dia akan datang hari ini. Draco bisa bertanya padanya nanti.

"Ah!"

"Oh."

Orpheus mengelus-ngelus hidungnya. Menengadah, "maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihatmu."

Draco mengangkat satu alisnya, memiringkan wajahnya ke satu sisi. Bertemu seseorang di labirin ini bukan pemandangan biasa tentunya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Orpheus. Dan paman siapa?"

"Namaku Draco Malfoy." Pria berambut perak itu diam sejenak. Sorot matanya berubah. Di dalam hening ia menunggu anak itu untuk kembali berbicara. Sekilas air mukanya tampak bosan.

Mungkinkah ia akan mendapat respon yang sama seperti orang-orang sebelumnya?

Akan tetapi, tak sesuai dugaan, anak laki-laki bernama Orpheus itu malah mengangguk, berkata, "salam kenal."

Sepasang permata kelabu melebar, terkejut. "...Salam kenal."

Tiba-tiba ada kerlingan jenaka di mata pria itu. Ia lantas membungkukkan badan, menyejajarkan wajah dengan Orpheus. Orphe menatapnya lugu. Tak mampu menahan diri, Draco mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang singkat. Ia berdehem.

"Jadi," dengan senyum misterius pria itu bertanya, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini, orang asing?"

Sontak air muka Orphe berubah pucat, seperti pencuri yang baru saja tertangkap basah saat tengah beraksi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Child who Vanished along with the Past**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 _ **~Strange Encounter with Draco~**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh...eh...aku... aku datang bersama Pansy..." jawab Orpheus, gelagapan seperti takut akan dimarahi. Well, ia sudah belajar banyak saat sembarangan memasuki kebun bunga Pansy.

"Oh, ya? Dia tidak bilang akan membawa seseorang bersamanya."

"Uh...mungkin dia lupa...?"

Draco lantas tertawa. "Kau lucu sekali."

Sorot mata Orphe berubah dan Draco bisa melihat bahwa anak itu kini menganggapnya sebagai orang aneh. Ia tersentak kaget saat Draco membalas tatapannya. Orphe mengalihkan mata, tampak seperti sedang mencari alasan. "Aku...aku harus pergi..."

Draco menyeringai, serta merta menarik kerah jaket anak itu dari belakang.

"Hieeehh!?"

Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Temani aku di sini, bocah."

Orpheus menggigit bibir. Sepasang permata hitamnya berkaca-kaca.

Hampir menangis.

Sementara Draco mengangkat alis, penuh minat menatap ekspresi anak itu.

...

"Um..." Orpheus meremas-remas bajunya, "bisakah kau biarkan aku pergi? Pansy pasti sedang mencariku sekarang."

"Biarkan saja. Wanita itu perlu berolahraga untuk menurunkan berat badannya." Draco berbaring di atas salju. Dingin memang, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ia menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya, berfungsi sebagai bantal alternatif. Memejamkan mata seperti hendak tidur. Orpheus duduk di sampingnya, memeluk lutut dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

"Kenapa kau tidur di situ, paman? Bajumu nanti basah."

"Bisa dikeringkan nanti."

"Kenapa paman masih memakai piyama?"

Oh. Draco membuka mata, melirik ke badannya. Benar juga. Dia memang masih memakai piyamanya—well, setidaknya ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk pakai jubah tidurnya sebelum keluar.

"Ah, apa yang sudah kupikirkan?" Ia mendesah. Bosan. "Biarkan saja."

"Paman—"

Ctek!

Draco menjentikkan jari. Bunyi lecutan terdengar di udara. Orpheus berjengit saat mendengarnya. Dan sepasang iris hitam kelamnya melebar. Terperangah saat Peri Rumah bermaterialisasi di dekat kaki Draco.

"Tuan Muda?"

"Bawakan makanan untuk kami berdua," perintah Draco tanpa membuka matanya.

"Baik."

"Dan," satu kelopak terbuka setengah, "Jangan katakan pada Pansy dimana aku dan anak ini berada."

"Tentu saja, tuan muda."

"Itu saja." Draco kembali memejamkan mata.

Pop!

Hening. Nah, kenapa anak itu tidak bersuara sekarang? Draco membuka matanya.

"Hebaaaaatt!" Berbinar-binar, penuh kekaguman Orpheus berseru. Merayap dengan tangan ke arahnya. "Kau bisa memanggil mereka hanya dengan menjetikkan jari saja!? Apa kau lebih hebat dari Pansy!?"

Draco bangkit seraya mendengus geli. Ditepuknya pundak Orphe dengan seringai lebar. "Tentu saja, aku yang lebih hebat."

Walaupun berkata begitu, sebenarnya terkadang Pansy bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan. Draco tidak tahu apa yang seharian dilakukan Pansy selama ia bersembunyi. Ia baru keluar saat matahari sudah terbenam, berpikir bahwa akan sangat lebih baik jika Pansy sudah pulang ke mansionnya. Akan tetapi, Pansy Parkinson tidak seperti itu. Dia masih ada di manor.

Draco mengeratkan pegangannya di bawah lutut Orphe yang tertidur di punggungnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau melewati satu kamar yang pintunya terbuka lebar di depan sana, seolah sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi, Draco tidak tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Ia berjingkat-jingkat, kemudian mengintip.

BANG!

Botol wiski dibanting keras di atas meja. Pansy menenggak wiskinya dengan gerakan kasar.

Sial. Perempuan itu pasti sudah mabuk sekarang. Draco mengutuk di dalam hati.

Pelan-pelan pria itu melangkah mundur, mencari jalan lain menuju kamarnya. Jika ingin selamat malam ini, ia harus memantrai pintu kamarnya dengan mantra- mantra pelindung yang sangat kuat.

 **xxx**

 **Dini hari, 6 September 2005**

Pansy marah besar. Ia mabuk-mabukkan semalaman dan ketika pagi datang, kepalanya sakit sekali. Ia menyalahkan Draco atas kesia-siaan yang ia lakukan kemarin. Pagi-pagi sekali ia membuat keributan dengan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Draco. Memekik kencang, menyuruhnya untuk membuka pintu dan memberikan Orpheus padanya karena mereka akan pulang dan sangat tidak sudi untuk kembali jika Draco tidak minta maaf.

Draco dan Orpheus langsung terjaga. Draco menguap dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sangat santai meghadapi badai di luar pintunya. Sayangnya, Orpheus merupakan anak yang tidak suka membuat orang kerepotan. Ia memang takut dengan Pansy yang marah, dan itu yang mendorongnya untuk bergegas menghentak ganggang pintu dan membukanya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Pansy langsung menarik lengan Orphe lalu melaksanakan rencana pembalasan yang sudah ia rancang sejak sadar dari mabuknya. Ia lemparkan sepatu hak tingginya ke arah Draco yang memandangnya malas tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Draco menghindar, tentu saja. Dari kelihaiannya, tampaknya ini bukan pertama kalinya Pansy melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan harap aku datang lagi, _moron_!" jerit Pansy, menyeret Orphe sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya—yang cuma beralas satu highheels; satunya lagi ditendang Draco ke lantai dari kasurnya.

Dan bukannya mengejar ataupun meminta maaf, pria Malfoy itu malah memeluk guling dan melanjutkan tidur yang sempat terputus.

Biar saja Pansy marah. Nanti juga kalau dihadiahkan kalung emas, sahabatnya itu jadi baik lagi mood-nya.

Berpegang pada pemikiran yang selalu ia andalkan tersebut, Draco kembali tidur.

 **xxx**

 **10 September 2005**

Pansy melakukan banyak hal untuk mempersulit kedatangan Draco. Ia memutuskan jalur pintas dengan bubuk Floo antara mansionnya dan manor Malfoy. Draco menggerutu dan semakin bersikap keras kepala di surat-suratnya. Pansy belum mau memaafkannya biarpun pria itu merogoh galeon untuk mengirimkan selusin hadiah ke mansionnya.

Tidak artinya tidak.

Tapi, Draco curiga dengan motif Pansy. Tidak biasanya Pansy seperti ini. Draco sebelumnya pernah melakukan hal yang lebih buruk dengan melarikan diri pesta besar yang diadakan untuknya—Theo, Blaise, dan Pansy sampai harus menyisir seluruh manor hanya untuk mencarinya. Ddan, well, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja biarpun sempat ketiga sahabatnya menyuarakan kekesalan dan rasa kecewa.

Pria itu mendengus.

Pansy pasti mengincar hal yang satu itu.

Wanita itu ingin memaksanya keluar dari manornya.

Melakukan perjalanan keluar untuk pertama kalinya...

semenjak 6 tahun yang lalu.

Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya. Frustasi.

Kalau bukan karena ingin bertemu Orpheus lagi, mana mau dia mengemis-ngemis seperti ini.

 **xxx**

 **Sore, 11 September 2005**

Pansy membuka pintu. Sontak raut wajahnya berubah cerah, tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Ayo, masuk."

Sorot mata Draco tampak tajam dan jengkel.

"Ambil ini," ucapnya dengan nada tak ramah, namun Pansy seolah kebal, menyambutnya hadiah hari itu dengan tangan terbuka.

"Jangan begitu, Draco," hibur Pansy senang, "akhirnya, setelah sekian lama kau bisa ke mansionku."

Draco memutar bola matanya, tidak peduli. Seakan lupa sopan santunnya, ia langsung masuk, melewati Pansy dan memanjat tangga. Mengabaikan seruan heboh Pansy tentang salju yang tertinggal di tiap jejaknya. Tidak apa. Draco memang sengaja, kok.

"Draco!" seru Orphe penuh semangat, "kau datang!"

"Hai." Draco berusaha tersenyum. Susah sekali, mengingat baru tadi ia sengaja menumpahkan wine di sofa putih Pansy—dan lagi-lagi dimarahi hingga Pansy menendangnya keluar, memutuskan untuk menyambut pria itu di serambi di sayap timur.

"Aku menemukan serangga aneh di semak-semak mawar. Kau mau melihatnya?"

"Sebentar," jawab Draco dengan senyum minta maaf sembari menghempaskan badan ke kursi, "beri aku 5 menit untuk istirahat dulu."

"Oh, baiklah. Selama kau berisitirahat, aku akan memeriksa serangga di bagian sana," ujar Orphe, melambaikan tangannya dan berlari ke arah barisan pohon jeruk. Draco hanya balas mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan. Pansy datang saat pria itu sedang duduk santai seraya memandang Orphe yang berlari kuda kehilangan tali kekang. Pansy menarik kursi dan duduk, ikut memandang anak itu sambil menghela nafas.

Draco meliriknya. Memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang Pansy yang merawat Orpheus. Lagipula, sepertinya sahabatnya itu sudah tidak terlihat marah lagi.

"Namanya Orpheus."

Pansy menggumam tidak jelas, namun suaranya terdengar positif—membenarkan ucapan pria itu.

"Hanya Orpheus."

Pansy diam sejenak. Berpikir. "...Yah, kurasa begitu." Kalau Granger mengangkatnya sebagai anak, bukankah Orphe bisa dikatakan sebagai Granger juga? Entahlah—secara mental Pansy mengedikkan bahu.

Mungkin Draco tak puas dengan jawabannya. Manik kelabunya lantas melirik wanita di sampingnya. Kilat-kilat matanya tampak jahil dan ingin cari gara-gara.

"Apa kau jadi pengasuh anak sekarang?" tanyanya, terdengar bercanda dan menyindir, "tak kusangka kau akhirnya menuruti naluri kewanitaanmu."

Iris hitam Pansy bergulir cepat. Kesal dan tersinggung. "Seseorang memaksaku untuk merawatnya sampai dia kembali. Wanita itu sangat keras kepala," ujarnya, mendengus.

Ada kerlingan ingin tahu di mata kelabu Draco. "Siapa?"

Pansy memijit-mijit pelipisnya, seolah mengingat wanita itu saja sudah membuatnya pusing. "Well," jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang, "Hermione Granger."

"'Hermione Granger'?"

"'Herminini Granger'?"

Draco dan Orpheus, yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergabung bersama mereka, saling menatap. Lalu bersamaan mengangkat alis, ada kebingungan yang seolah tengah mempertanyakan pendengaran siapa yang paling benar.

Tak sadar, mereka telah melewatkan ekspresi 'oh sial!' yang terpampang jelas di wajah Pansy Parkinson.

Akan tetapi, ekspresi itu mendadak tersapu bersih oleh horror yang mendadak tampak di wajah wanita itu. Kedua matanya melebar sementara rahangnya langsung mengerat rapat. Pansy menatap tanpa mampu berkedip. Sorot matanya keras. Jantungnya lantas berdebar kencang.

Kini Pansy tahu mengapa dulu, saat pertama bertemu, ia merasa pernah melihat wajah anak itu di suatu tempat.

Bukan.

Bukan di suatu tempat.

Lebih tepatnya,

di wajah seseorang.

Jantung wanita itu terasa seolah merosot ke perut.

 _ **Bloody hell**_ _ **, mudblood**_ _ **...**_

 _ **APA-APAAN INI!?**_

 **_bersambung_**


	5. Happy plan for tomorrow

di bawah nanti ada **warning** untuk chap selanjutnya.

Mohon dibaca.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Granger** **...** **sialan kau** **, Granger...**

 **Apa ini juga adalah rencanamu?**

 **Ataukah ini bagian dari kebohongan 'Orphe si anak angkat'?**

 **Apakah ini yang ingin kau dapatkan dengan menitipkan Orpheus padaku? Untuk menunjukkan kebenaran tersembunyi ini padaku?**

 **Kau seharusnya tahu...tidak, kau pasti sudah tahu tentang hal itu...**

 **Apakah kau ingin mencoba mengatakan bahwa**

' **kalau bukan karena keadaan Draco yang sekarang,**

 **kau pasti tidak akan pernah menghilang'?**

 **Dan Orpheus...apakah Orpheus adalah penyebabnya?**

 **Penyebab kenapa kau menghilang ...**

 **dan penyebab amnesia tidak wajar yang dialami Draco 6 tahun yang lalu?**

* * *

Draco bertanya lagi tentang siapa itu Hermione Granger, namun lidah Pansy telah menjadi kelu dan wanita itupun tak mampu berkata-kata. Pansy menghabiskan sore itu dengan lebih banyak diam dengan pandangan kosong sampai ia memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal. Ia tidak melihat Draco pulang—tapi Orpheus berkata bahwa dia lewat perapian. Tipikal Draco untuk mencari jalan yang lebih mudah.

Malam itu Pansy tidak bisa tidur barang sekejap pun.

Kalau dipikirkan lebih dalam, kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu itu bisa dibilang hampir terjadi secara bersamaan.

Menghilangnya Hermione Granger. Dan amnesia Draco.

Pansy tidak pernah ingat apa yang dikatakan Lucius dan Narcissa tentang apa yang menyebabkan Draco amnesia. Dia juga yakin Blaise dan Theo tidak tahu hal itu. Semua penjelasan Lucius terasa samar dan tidak jelas. Dan dari ekspresi Blaise waktu itu, Pansy yakin bahwa dia juga tidak mengerti.

Kalau tidak salah...itu terjadi tidak lama setelah... tersiar kabar menghilangnya Granger.

Belum cukup satu tahun semenjak kelulusan mereka dari Hogwarts.

Musim gugur tahun 1999.

Pansy memeluk badannya sendiri, entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa sangat dingin.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Apa yang harus Pansy lakukan sekarang?

Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka bertemu?

Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?

Apakah Granger benar-benar akan kembali dan mengambil Orpheus?

Apakah wanita itu benar-benar akan kembali?

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang Granger muncul kembali dan menitipkan Orpheus padanya?

Dia bisa melakukannya dari dulu...tapi, kenapa baru sekarang?

Pansy tak mampu menahan getaran yang merambat dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

Apapun itu...Pansy berharap semua dugaannya ini salah. Semoga kemiripan Orpheus dan Draco hanyalah imajinasi. Hanya imajinasi. Hanya tipuan mata. Ya. Semoga saja begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **the Child who Vanished along with the Past**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 __ _ **Happy plan for tomorrow ~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pagi, 12 September 2005.**

* * *

Pansy terlonjak kaget saat api hijau menyala dari perapian.

Draco datang lagi. Menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat tinggi, jelas ia menganggap Pansy tengah bersikap aneh. Tidak, dari kemarin wanita itu memang sudah aneh. Tidak, tidak, dari dulu Pansy memang aneh. Draco mengedikkan bahu.

"Apa kau sedang mengharapkan seseorang? Tamu?"

Pansy menggeleng. "Tidak. Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Dimana Orphe? Aku ingin membawakan sesuatu untuknya."

"Aku...aku tidak tahu. Kau tanya saja Peri Rumah. Aku harus mandi sekarang," ucap Pansy cepat, bergegas pergi tanpa menunggu tanggapan Draco. Pria berambut perak hanya mengernyitkan kening. Makin aneh saja sahabatnya itu.

"Draco!" Orpheus berseru dari arah tangga, bergegas menghampiri pria itu. "Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan kuceritakan padamu sekarang!"

"Well, coba aku," tantang Draco dengan senyum jenaka. "Tapi, sebelum itu, ini untukmu."

"Oh!" Ekspresi Orphe berubah cerah dan penuh antisipasi saat menerima sebuah kotak kado berpita di tangannya. Ia duduk di sofa dan mulai membuka kadonya. "Apa ini!? Terlihat hebat! Apa ini sihir juga?"

Draco tertawa. "Itu hanya bola salju." Tersungging senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah itu punya sihir atau tidak. Saat melihatnya di lemari, aku teringat olehmu dan kupikir kau akan senang menerimanya... maafkan aku, Orphe."

Orphe mendongak, bingung dengan Draco yang tiba-tiba berwajah malu dan merasa bersalah. Pria itu berkata lagi, "Aku hanya bisa memberimu barang bekas. Aku ingin membelikan yang baru untukmu, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana bisa menemukannya. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Draco." Orpheus tersenyum lebar. "Benda ini milikmu, tapi kau memberikannya padaku. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Draco tidak bisa menahan senyum gemas. Ia mengelus puncak kepala anak itu. "Terima kasih. Oh, iya, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku tadi?"

Sontak air muka Orpheus menjadi penuh semangat. "Aku memimpikan ibuku! Aku bermimpi hari ini dia kembali dan kami berdua pulang ke rumah!"

Sejenak ada perasaan aneh seperti kehilangan saat mendengarnya. Draco tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. "Begitu? Kau pasti sangat senang."

"Tentu saja!"

Hening. Sejujurnya, Draco kehabisan kata-kata. Sulit juga membayangkan bahwa sobat kecilnya itu akan pulang. Apakah nanti mereka bisa bertemu lagi?

Ah. Kalau begitu, Draco hanya perlu membuat hubungannya dengan Orphe terlihat sangat dekat, hingga setidaknya ibu Orpheus tidak mencurigainya sebagai penculik anak. Draco lantas menyunggingkan senyum. "Apa kau ingin membuat pesta untuk menyambut kedatangannya?"

 _Pesta? Oh, terdengar begitu Malfoy-ish._

"Apa itu pesta?"

"Hm, seperti perayaan. Apa kau mau?"

"Perayaan! Ayo, buat yang seperti itu! Kita harus memesan banyak kue!"

" _Well_ ," tanggap Draco sembari mengambil tempat di samping anak itu. Tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu . Aku juga ingin melihat siapa orang yang bernama 'Hermione Granger' itu."

Orpheus membusungkan dada. "Mamaku!"

"Ya." Draco membenarkan, "mamamu."

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Pansy Parkinson tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu dari lantai dua.

Pansy menghela nafas, memegang kepalanya seperti orang yang sudah hilang harapan. Seandainya Blaise atau Theo masih ada di Inggris, mungkin mereka akan punya jalan keluar yang lebih baik dari apa yang bisa ia pikirkan. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus menghentikan semua ini. Ini sangat gila. Tidak masuk akal!

Apapun yang terjadi,

Draco tidak boleh bertemu dengan Granger!

 **xxx**

Pansy mengedarkan pandangannya. Bagus. Orpheus entah bermain kemana, tapi pokoknya, Draco sudah sendirian. Berhati-hati ia mendekati sahabatnya yang tengah melihat ke luar—mungkin sedang memerhatikan Orpheus.

"Hei, Draco," bisik Pansy, seolah takut kedengaran. Draco mengangkat wajah, menatapnya heran. Pansy menelan ludah. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat Granger? _Well_ , aku tahu kau amnesia, tapi dulu kau bisa mengingat aku dan Blaise hanya dari saat mendengar nama kami saja, bukan?"

Apa ini? Kontradiksi? Pansy menggelengkan kepalanya secara mental. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Itu saja. Dan sebetulnya, dia ingin mengetes ingatan sahabatnya.

"Oh." Draco nampak terkejut. "Dia seseorang yang kukenal?"

"Ehm," Pansy berdehem, entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa terdorong untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Y—yah. Well, dia pernah sekolah di Hogwarts...dan yaah..pernah beberapa kali...er... berbicara dengan kita."

Lawan bicaranya lantas memasang gestur berpikir. Berusaha mengingat, namun tidak lama ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Tidak," jawab Draco, tampak sedikit terganggu. Dia tidak bisa menahannya. Selalu saja merasa begitu tiap nama seseorang disebut dan dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa mereka. "Aku tidak bisa ingat siapa Granger."

Pansy diam sebentar. Keningnya berkerut dalam, kelihatan jelas sedang berpikir keras. Lalu, ia menaikkan tatapannya, memandang Draco dengan senyum agak terpaksa. Sepertinya ia sendiri tidak yakin jika keputusannya ini baik atau tidak. "Well, apa kau...apa kau mau lihat fotonya?"

Draco menyunggingkan senyum. "Bukankah itu lebih baik? Perlihatkan padaku."

"Tunggu sebentar." Pansy mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Mengarahkannya ke arah tumpukan majalah di bagian bawah lemari buku. "Accio! Koran Daily Prophet!"

Satu-satunya koran yang dibeli dan belum sempat dibuang oleh Pansy melayang ke tangannya. Sekejap gerakannya tampak ragu saat ia hendak meletakkan koran itu di atas meja. Ia menghela nafas. "Ini," ia menunjuk foto seseorang, "dia Hermione Granger. Koran ini dari 6 tahun yang lalu."

Pantas terlihat seperti koran lama.

Draco mencondongkan badan. Jari Pansy menunjuk foto seorang gadis, tertulis, 'Hermione Granger, 19 tahun' di bawahnya. Iris kelabunya menatap lekat.

Pansy berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menormalkan laju detak jantungnya. Bulir-bulir keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya. Dan Pansy nyaris terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Draco bergerak, menegakkan kembali badannya.

Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak ingat siapa dia."

"O-oh..." Pansy menghembuskan nafas, tidak sadar bahwa ia terus menahannya sejak tadi.

Iris kelabu meliriknya sebelum pria itu menarik koran itu di kedua tangannya dan mulai membacanya. "Dia pernah hilang, eh?"

"'Pernah'? Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin masih."

Draco menggeser salah satu sisi koran itu, mengintip Pansy dengan satu alis terangkat. "Dia menitipkan anaknya padamu. Apa dia belum kembali pada keluarganya?"

"Aah, aku juga tidak tahu itu. Dia tiba-tiba saja datang dan menitipkan Orphe padaku."

"Tidak masuk akal."

"Ya, 'kan!?" seru Pansy tidak puas.

"Jadi," Draco meletakkan koran itu, "apa keberadaan Orpheus di sini seharusnya menjadi rahasia?"

Pansy mengedipkan kedua matanya. _Well_ , dia tidak pernah terpikir sampai situ. "...Mungkin?"

Draco menyandarkan badannya, mengulas senyum santai. " _Well,_ kalau begitu kita harus merahasiakannya. Jika ada yang bertanya, kau bilang saja kalau Orpheus itu anakmu."

Pansy melotot. "Draco! Pikirkan reputasiku!" desisnnya tajam.

Sebenarnya Pansy ingin juga menyebut tentang dirinya yang masih lajang dan akan sangat tidak menyenangkan jika para pria calon suaminya (jika ada) tahu bahwa ia sudah punya anak. Bisa tercoreng namanya, dan lebih parahnya lagi, media akan memuat berita bahwa ia adalah perempuan nakal—punya anak, tapi kok tidak punya suami? Oh, bagus! Dia akan menjadi buah bibir di masyarakat!

"Maaf, maaf," ucap Draco, bergerak lebih mundur ke kursinya saat Pansy terlihat seperti ingin menerkam kepalanya saat itu juga. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku membawanya keluar dan orang-orang mulai bertanya?"

Pansy mengibaskan tangannya gusar. "Itu bukan urusan—apa tadi? kau mau membawanya keluar?" Dalam hati, Pansy menjerit horor.

"Tentu saja," jawab Draco jelas. Dari nadanya terdengar seolah ia menganggap bodoh pertanyaan Pansy yang terkesan seperti sedang mempertanyakan apakah naga punya ekor atau tidak. "Bukankah kita harus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk menyambut ibu Orpheus?"

"Well," Pansy mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya yang mulai basah, "itu benar, tapi ...bagaimana kalau kusuruh saja Peri Rumah untuk melakukannya?"

"Itu ide bagus," Draco mengangguk setuju. Pansy menghela nafas lega. Tapi, mulut Draco ternyata mesti disumpal dulu baru bisa berhenti bicara. "Tapi, kupikir rasa dan nilainya akan berbeda jika Orpheus sendiri yang memilih apa yang akan ia persiapkan nanti."

"Peri Rumah lebih cepat melakukan pekerjaan itu."

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, Orpheus pasti senang jika memilihnya sendiri dan Hermione Granger juga pasti akan senang."

 _AAAAAGGHH!_

 _BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYAAAA!_

Draco tidak tahu kenapa Pansy menjambak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang stres.

Beruntung bagi Pansy, setelah perdebatan panjang, akhirnya Draco menyerah terhadap argumennya—mungkinkah karena Pansy terlihat seperti hendak meloncat dari lantai 3 jika Draco membalasnya lagi?

Kesimpulan: Pansy yang akan pergi membeli semuanya sendiri. Draco bisa tinggal di mansionnya dan menemani Orpheus. Ya, itu akan membuat dua orang itu senang, sementara Pansy tidak lama lagi akan kehilangan jantungnya.

Ia mengutuk Granger.

Dan berharap agar wanita itu cepat datang dan menyingkirkan kegilaan ini darinya.

 **xxx**

Draco duduk bersila di atas karpet, menelengkan kepalanya.

Iris kelabu memandang hangat seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan di depannya. Orpheus membuka mulutnya. "Kau mau tahu sesuatu?"

Ada kilat-kilat misterius yang membuat Draco tersenyum. "Apa itu?"

Orphe mendekat, berbisik di telinga pria itu.

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku!"

"Oh," Draco terkejut, namun senyumnya masih di tempat, "13 September? Kalau begitu, akulah orang pertama yang akan memberimu selamat."

"Benarkah!?" Tiba-tiba Orpheus mengerutkan kening, "Tapi, sekarang masih tanggal 12. Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?"

"Rahasia."

"Tapi, aku memberitahumu rahasiaku. Kita harus adil, Draco."

"Aah," ucap Draco. "Tidak bisa. Ini kejutan. Kalau kau tahu sekarang, kejutannya tidak akan menyenangkan nanti."

"Begitu?" Orphe mengangguk paham, "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu. Jangan mengecewakanku, okay?"

Draco tak bisa menahan senyum lucu saat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu.

"Tentu saja," katanya, merasakan perasaan hangat mengalir di dalam hatinya. Ah, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Tak mampu menahan perasaan itu, ia mendekap Orpheus, menyandarkan dagunya di pundak kecil anak berambut hitam itu.

Draco memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Orpheus."

Perasaan yang sangat berharga.

Rasanya ingin menangis karenanya.

Gelak tawa Orpheus sangat indah, terdengar begitu menyenangkan di telinganya.

Besok. Besok pagi mereka punya rencana yang akan membawa kebahagiaan. Semoga 'Hermione Granger' benar akan pulang esok hari seperti yang dimimpikan Orpheus.

Di dalam hati yang paling dalam, Draco berharap demikian.

 **_bersambung_**

* * *

Alhamdulillah,, chap ini kelar,, =w=

* * *

NOTES/ **WARNING** /NOTICE:

Selanjutnya adalah **chap terakhir**.

Berhubung ada request dari para pembaca yang sudah bosan dengan yang angst ^^", saya akhirnya membuat dua chap ending untuk fic ini.

 **Yang pertama akan di-update di fic ini,**

 **dan yang kedua akan langsung di-publish dengan judul "** _Alternate End—The Child who Vanished along with the Past_ _ **"**_

keduanya akan diterbitkan di hari yang sama.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN**

 **1\. JIKA INGIN YANG HAPPY ENDING, JANGAN BACA CHAP TERAKHIR., TAPI LANGSUNG KELUAR DAN KLIK 'ALTERNATE END' -** tapi, terserah sih, kalau mau uji nyali,, hahaha ^^"

 **2\. TAPI,** (yup, ada 'tapinya') **AKAN ADA CLIFFHANGER DI 'ALTERNATE END'. (** karena gak bakal dilanjutin cliffhanger-nya, jadi selanjutnya tergantung pada imajinasi masing-masing ^^"a, maaf banget!)

 **3\. DAN RESIKO SELANJUTNYA ADALAH: CHAP TERAKHIR AKAN MENUNJUKKAN KENAPA FIC INI PUNYA JUDUL KAYAK GINI. DI 'ALTERNATE END' TIDAK DIPERLIHATKAN.** Tapi, tidak apa, semua orang memang pengen sesuatu yang bahagia dan menyenangkan hati. =w=

 **4\. UDAH ITU AJA**

=w=

yosh thanks for reading!


	6. The Child who Vanished

**.**

 **.**

 **the Child who Vanished along with the Past**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hermione, Hermione sayang..."

Sentuhan dan belaian lembut di kepalanya membuat wanita itu terjaga. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sinar matahari di jendela menerpa wajah Jane Granger yang mengulas senyum lembut. "Selamat pagi, _dear_."

Wanita itu menatap lama. Kemudian senyum tipis terkulum di bibirnya. "Selamat pagi."

Hermione bangkit dan merenggangkan badan, memandang ke luar jendela. Pemandangan pagi yang biasanya di kompleks perumahan muggle. Jane mengatakan sesuatu dan Hermione menanggapinya hanya dengan 'yeah', 'oke', dan 'aku mengerti, mum'. Kakinya melangkah, hendak masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Untuk satu detik, sepasang iris hazel melirik kalender yang digantung di samping pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah itu, ia turun ke bawah untuk bergabung di meja makan bersama ayah dan ibunya. Sekejap ada nostalgia di matanya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyantap sandwhich buatan ibunya. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak mengecap rasa rumah ini di lidahnya.

Menjelang siang, saat dengan pikiran yang jauh memencet tombol remot TV berulang kali, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Hermioe bangkit dari kursinya, melangkah ke jendela dan mengintip. Ah. Harry dan Ron.

Dan, sungguh, kedua orang itu menatap tak percaya saat melihat sahabat perempuan mereka membuka pintu.

"Demi Tuhan, 'Mione! Kami menunggumu hampir satu jam, lalu kami datang ke rumahmu dan kau masih pakai piyama!?" Ron bertanya dramatis sementara Harry menatapnya khawatir. Tidak biasanya Hermione mereka seperti ini. Hermione biasanya selalu menepati janji dan selalu siap.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Harry.

Hermione yang dari tadi hanya menatap dengan mata terbuka lebar, mengerjapkan mata.

Lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak sakit," jawabnya, "tunggu sebentar. Aku akan siap-siap."

Ron memutar bola matanya, "oh, akhirnya." Sepertinya ia sangat lelah karena ia langsung menghempaskan badan di sofa, menekuk kepalanya ke belakang seperti hendak tidur. Harry melongokkan kepala ke arah tangga, mengikuti sosok Hermione yang memanjatnya.

"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja," gumamnya.

"Oh, ayolah, Harry," ujar Ron, "dia pasti ketiduran."

Harry hanya mengedikkan bahu dan ikut duduk di sofa lain. Tak lama kemudian Hermione datang, telah berganti pakaian dengan celana jeans dan _long coat_ coklat. "Aku sudah siap."

"Yak," kata Ron, berjalan ke arah, "ayo, pergi."

Hermione sepanjang perjalanan hanya diam, hanya menjawab sekenanya jika ditanya. Gerimis musim semi memaksa mereka untuk berteduh di sebuah cafe di tepi perempatan jalan. Mungkin gerimis terlihat akan lama dan semakin deras, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk masuk dan makan siang di sana. Hermione terus mendengarkan selama Harry dan Ron berbicara tentang keadaan di London, pernikahan Luna dan Blaise yang tinggal seminggu lagi, ulang tahun Teddy yang kelima, perkembangan pembangunan Hogwarts, dan surat yang dikirim Viktor yang mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione tak jadi menyesap tehnya. "...Itu mengejutkan."

"Ya, 'kan?" tanya Ron, "Viktor juga mengirim surat padamu. Seharusnya sudah sampai bersamaan dengan surat kami."

Hermione hanya mengangguk, berdehem.

"Ah," Harry bergumam, melirik dari ekor matanya. Hermione dan Ron menoleh ke arahnya. "Arah jam 3," katanya santai.

Si rambut merah mengikuti arah. Lantas air mukanya berubah. "Slytherin. Oh! mereka berjalan ke sini."

Hermione hanya diam di tempat. Memandang cangkirnya tanpa emosi. Tidak ada yang melihatnya. Kedua sahabatnya sudah berdiri dan menyambut tiga alumni Slytherin di belakangnya. Hermione ikut berdiri.

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, dan...Draco Malfoy.

"Kalian di sini," ujar Pansy, sikapnya cukup santai dan baik, mungkin karena berita pertunangannya. Blaise bersalaman dengan Ron, Hermione, dan Harry, selama bersama Luna, ia sudah dianggap teman oleh teman-teman kekasihnya.

"Potter, Weasley," ucap Draco datar saat menjabat tangan mereka. Iris kelabunya bergulir, ia menganggukkan kepala. "Granger."

Hermione balas mengangguk. "Malfoy."

Hubungan mereka bertiga dengan Draco Malfoy, dan juga sebenarnya dengan Pansy Parkinson, masih kaku dan agak formal, namun tidak ada yang berkomentar. Pansy terlihat berseri-seri dan itu membuat sikapnya agak disukai. Mereka bertiga mengucapkan selamat dan berharap pertunangannya lancar.

Sekejap iris kelabu melirik ke arah Hermione. Tidak terbaca. Hanya sekejap sebelum ia alihkan lagi. Hermione fokus mendengarkan celotehan Pansy, berpura-pura tidak sadar.

Mereka berbicara tak cukup lama karena ketiga alumni Slytherin itu harus pergi. Pansy melambaikan tangan, meminta mereka berjanji untuk datang ke acara bahagianya dan berkata bahwa ini adalah hari yang baik—hujan turun dan membuat mereka berjumpa di kafe. Ketiga alumi Gryffindor memandang hingga pintu kafe tertutup.

Iris hazel bergulir, melirik kalender mini yang ditaruh di atas meja. Memperlihatkan tanggal dengan angka besar di kertas coklat. Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya. Sekilas raut wajahnya menampakkan kelegaan. _**13 September 2005**_ **,** batinnya—seakan sedang mengingatkan diri.

Telah duduk di kursi masing-masing, Harry dan Ron mulai berbincang tentang turnamen Quidditch yang akan diikuti Viktor. Hermione duduk kembali di kursinya. Memandang cangkir kosong di meja dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah.

Memang sudah berubah.

Memang ada yang menghilang.

Tapi, tidak apa.

It's okay.

Wanita itu menopang dagu, memandang ke samping. Dari kaca jendela masih terlihat gerimis yang menghiasi kota London di hari yang mendung.

Sekarang, kehidupannya sudah kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 _ **dan anda, para pembaca sekalian, mungkin bertanya,**_

 _ **dimanakah anak itu?**_

 _Ah,_

 _that child has vanished along with the past –which in this timeline, was not happening._

 **Anak itu sudah menghilang bersama masa lalu—yang di garis waktu ini, tidak pernah terjadi.**

 **xxxx**

 _tapi, tidak apa._

 _It's okay._

 _Kehidupan Hermione Granger sudah kembali normal seperti sedia kala._

 **_tamat_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pansy Parkinson pernah bertanya**_

' _ **apakah wanita itu benar-benar akan kembali dan mengambil Orpheus?'**_

 _ **Akan tetapi, kalau diingat-ingat lagi,**_

 _ **wanita itu memang bilang ingin menitipkan Orpheus,**_

 _ **akan tetapi,**_

 _ **tidak pernah berkata bahwa dia akan kembali.**_

xxx

xxx

xxx

 **NEXT** **STORY** **:**

 _Hermione's POV—_

 **THE WOMAN WHO** **SURFACES TO THE FUTURE**


End file.
